Xeno Child : REWRITTEN
by RocknKitty
Summary: Tested on,old life left behind.Saleta is a young woman who lives and believes herself as a Xenomorph.She doesn't know who she is.Worse,her Queen is dying and a Galatic Hunter has kidnapped her.What do these two alien sides want with her?REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1: FAMILY

**Alright, this is a remake of my old fanfic Xeno Child (Same title). I stopped it 2 years ago because of writer's block, and mainly because a new interest took AVP, but I've always loved this stuff, don't worry x3 So anyway, I have a better plot idea now, and I decided to rewrite it because it wasn't realistic before, and I'm better at writing 8D I hope you enjoy!**

**This story is mine, these characters are mine. RK rocks the world. W00T. By the way, a lot of this has been rewritten because of reading the original AVP comics and noticing some things and getting more facts straight. I'm really glad I read those comics. They're so great!**

**If any of you get the chance, read the comic books. Buying the book formatted version of them are great too, and if you have trouble looking for it, try the Dark Horse Comic Website. They're worth the read!**

**Ah, sadly this didn't meet my quota of 6 pages at least for a chapter. Oh well, deal with it. I originally had it all written down on paper, and it took me a while to edit and type on a computer. Give me a break xD**

**I hope you enjoy. The next chapter you should notice a slight change from the original story and this one. This is really the only chapter that'll be "new and improved". See ya all laterz!**

_**Xeno Child**_

_**Chapter One: Family**_

A trip to New York…was that too much to ask for? Instead of landing at the airport the plane took them to a deserted area of the state far away from any city. From there the passengers had been lead out and to an underground hidden science research center. Who had been behind this whole event? It was sad to say, but a secret organization of the US Government was responsible for the kidnapping and illegal, inhumane testing going on at the hidden labs.

The middle aged woman cried as she remembered the events earlier that day. Her daughter was with her on that plane. Where she was now in the facilities was unknown to her. They had separated them both only hors ago. Now the woman was casted to a wall, her head hung low with grief. Dirty blonde locks of hair hung over her shoulders.

"Please!" she remembered crying out to the military men hauling her young daughter away. "Please don't hurt her!"

"Mommy!" the little blonde girl screamed, reaching out, but to no avail.

Tears dripped down the woman's cheeks. She prayed to see her child again. She didn't care _how_, as long as she _could_.

Suddenly, an area of the floor in front of her moved and disappeared underneath. She gasped when a large, green, ugly, deformed egg came out from under the floor. The woman leaned her face out a bit curious.

Curiosity killed the cat. Too bad that the woman's fate was sealed the moment the egg entered the room.

Something started to wriggle within the egg. Four seams opened at the dome of the object. The inside was slimy and just disgusting. A long slimy thing moved within.

Pure gut instinct told the woman that something bad was going to happen. She struggled against her holdings, but it was too late. A blood-curdling scream came from her throat as a white creature latched onto her face.

Meanwhile within the facilities of the lab, a little blonde-haired girl lay strapped to a cold metal surgery table. Her cheeks were red and sore from constant crying. Her green eyes were bloodshot and watery. She looked only seven years old.

Eventually people walked into the cold white room. Men and woman both wore all white clothing, gloves and masks. They circled around the young girl while some went to different machinery and equipment. They stared down at her, or prepared medical tools. None of them spoke to the deadly frightened child.

"Pl-Please," she sniffed up to the adults. "I-I want my mommy. I'm really scared." One of the scientists held up a large needle. Her eyes widened and she began sobbing.

"Please don't hurt me!"

They didn't acknowledge her. They merely injected the unknown liquid into her arm. Minutes later she was rendered unconscious.

It was many hours later when the mother woke. She felt drowsy and sick. Her eyes scanned the room she was contained in, though it was dark. Her gaze finally landed on the weird, creepy, _**thing**_ in front of her, lying on the ground dead. Her mouth dropped before she made a disgusting face.

"Wh-What…the hell…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she broke out into a fit of coughs. A horrible agonizing pain started to form in her chest. It felt like something was moving beneath her ribs.

Her thoughts proved right. A smash against her chest bones told her something was inside of her. The woman let out painful screams, her face cringing at each inner hit. She felt her blood flow down her shirt and rush to her head. One more loud cry came from her as a small, black, bloody creature busted from her chest and through her clothes.

The creature leaped to the ground. It lifted its long, delicately designed head at its "mother". It opened its mouth and hissed, as if taunting the dead woman.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The little girl sat on the edge of her bed. Her hands were under her bottom, she kicked her feet above the ground and she just stared around the plain, simple room.

_How did I even get here?_ She wondered to herself. Oh well. Life moves on.

Within the compound she heard vices speaking. She slowed the movements of her legs and tilted her head, listening.

"_Mother's calling us, but we can't reach her."_ One said.

"_Soon we will; soon. The pitiful humans can't hear us converse with each other and Mother. They don't understand. Don't you remember Mother's instructions?"_ another asked.

"_Mother wants us to be free, then set her loose from her chains. She wants us to use the gift of our blood, the way it burns everything, to help us all escape."_

"_And after that?"_

"_We __**kill**__ anything that stands before us."_

The blonde girl resumed to her previous activity. She had nothing to worry about. If she just stayed out of whoever was speaking's way, she would be fine. Besides, it's not like the people here were very nice. But they weren't the ones talking just now. So who _was_ that? It wasn't that somehow familiar female voice either. But who could it have been? And who was this "Mother"?

The only door in the room opened. She looked to see a military man with a large gun. He was beckoning her over, to which she obliged. In silence they walked through the underground secret building until they got to one of the labs. The man dropped her off before waiting outside. In the lab was a man in white. He told her to take a seat on the examination table. He basically performed a normal doctor check-up, but near the end another man in white walked in. He was of a higher standard.

"How's our little project doing?" he asked the other as he walked inside.

"She's doing great. No side effects of the surgery at all, and she has no memory of anything before that. She's perfectly normal and healthy." The doctor explained.

The new man took a deep inhale. "That's fine and dandy, but what I _really_ want to know is if she can hear them now." He sent a look to the other.

The man stumbled and it was obvious he was nervous. "Y-Yes, sorry sir. Judging by the growth rate of the creatures, and her health status, I would say there is a possibility she can hear them. Understanding might be a different story however."

With that answer the higher ranked one stepped up to the innocent child.

"Little girl, so you hear people in the building?" he asked with a "friendly" face. She nodded. "Do you understand them?" Nod. "Well, what do they say?"

"They said just today that they're going to break free. They're going to hurt anyone in their way." She aid in a child carefree voice.

He snorted. "And what about you?"

"I'm going to stay out of their way." She simply stated.

He stood up and looked to the other man, chuckling a bit. "She's probably just playing a little game. There's no way they can get out."

"They just want to see their mommy." She peeped in.

The man raised an eyebrow and the other seemed shocked and nervous. The conversation continued.

"Keep checking on her. There's probably only a flaw that can easily be fixed."

It was days later in the very same compound when the place came under attack. Screams and cries were echoing everywhere, and gunshots were being fired. The little girl was in a tight ball in a corner. She heard the voices all over. They said it would happen, and so did she. Why didn't anyone believe her?

Loud bangs and huge dents formed on her metal door. Whoever was out there would be in soon. She _tried_ to stay out of their way.

Finally the door burst down. Two black, tall, slender creatures with long heads and tails stepped into the room. They had no eyes, but they looked directly at her. Thick saliva trailed down their silver, shining, razor-sharp teeth.

"_Come with us human, and we won't hurt you."_ They beckoned. The girl nervously nodded and approached them. They seemed confused.

"_This human understands us?"_ one asked another.

She nodded. "Are you the ones who want to see your mommy?"

They leaned down and took a better look at her. They smelled her and prodded her with their snouts.

"_Should we take her to Mother? She may want to know about this."_

"_We shall. Finally, we find an intelligent human!"_

With that one of the black serpents lifted the child up. He held her against his chest and his large, inhuman, claw-like hands firmly clutched onto her. She felt a mixture of safety and fright, for she was being taken care of delicately but these invaders were a possible threat. At least she knew what they were saying, unlike everyone else.

The highest rank of the bugs, the Queen, lay in the still metallic basement of the building. Her kind had not consumed it; yet. She let out a terrifying shriek as her children held a human before her. _Unworthy_, was what the translation was. The two black creatures eagerly carried the screaming human away. After all, the pink-skin was to be their dinner.

Slowly the two carrying the human child approached their gigantic, fair Mother. They bowed before letting the girl stand before her highness.

"_Mother, we found this human. She understands what we say unlike the others."_

"_She isn't as noisy as them either."_

The Queen, using her animal and other senses, looked at the girl. She was tiny compared to her might brood. She looked nervous and slightly scared, but didn't flee. She had shoulder-length wavy blonde hair, and had pink skin. Strangely enough, the Queen could see her bright green eyes. Somehow…though the two looked nothing alike…she thought the girl resembled her.

"_**Bring her to me,"**_ she instructed. Her children carefully brought her up to the Queen's face. The child stiffened ad showed more fear, butshe said nothing. Reaching ut her snout she smelled the girl. A familiar scent cae from her, but the Queen couldn't remember when she had smelt it before. Again, she looked at the child. So young, so pure…so innocent.

Normally, the Queen would not care for any human; only if they were a meal or a host for her kin. But this child…she felt that they belonged as one; Mother and Daughter. She understood her kind, and she seemed unfazed by their presence. She could turn traitorous…but against her highness and the rest of them, she would stand no chance anyway.

"_**She will stay with us,"**_ the Queen finally decided. _**"She will be like one of our own. This child shall be one of my only daughters, and will be the only daughter alive during my reign. She will be of great value and respect. Treat her well."**_

"_But Mother,"_ one peeped. _"What shall we call her?"_

She stared at the girl for a lon time. She innocently stared back, but seemed more relaxed knowing she was for certain in safe hands. A name suddenly came to her mind.

"_**Saleta,"**_ she stated. _**"Her name shall be Saleta."**_

Her children once again bowed before her. They took the child and ran through the compound, alerting the others of their Mother's will. No one objected to her order. They gazed at the child, and welcomed her like any other of their kind.

"_We're family now,"_ one said to her. _"Brothers and sister."_ He nuzzled her with his head gently.

Saleta lightly smiled and stroked her new brother's head. "Brother…Mother…Family…"

**Heh, please tell me what you think of my writing now from two years ago. That'd be very helpful! And please review! I LOVE REVIEWS! 8D xP I hope to see you all again soon! Chapter two has already been started on, so it'll be done in maybe a week or two. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: BELONGING

**Alright, here's the next one. It's better than the other chapter two. Mind you, it didn't come out **_**exactly**_** how I wanted, but it'll do. Hope ya enjoy! Any tips are great.**

**By the way, I can't believe I forgot about this, but the next chapter **_**might**_** take a while to do. This month I have an Anime Convention I'll be attending for the whole weekend. It's Anime North. If any of you are going and wanna chat, just give me a PM. I don't mind! :D**

**Anyway, so since I have some planning and such for the weekend, I'm gunna be busy. I already freaked out at one of my friends because of it. I shook her so much she fell to the ground xD It was funny…but then the class thought I killed her o.O BACK TO THE WEATHER! So I'll be busy planning this event, seeing I'm the "leader" of our group. I also have some last minute cosplays to do, so I'll be busy getting those done. **

**Now, I might get a chapter up between today and the 24 weekend. But I also got some schoolwork to plan for that weekend. I'll be interviewing people for a project. So, I might get chapter three up. I really wanna try finishing this, or at least getting to where I left off; and making it better. Just wanted you all to know!**

**Thanks for the reviews so far. I noticed how many people looked at this. Wow xD The story's my original idea, as are the characters. I hope you enjoy! Any input is welcomed and greatly appreciated. See ya all!**

_**Chapter Two: Belonging**_

A woman ran through the halls of the infested compound. Black, slimy resin coated and thickly covered the once silver and metallic walls. She didn't seem to care. It was soft and firm under her bare feet.

Her eyes flickered to each inch of the premises. She didn't stop running, she didn't need to. She had steady breathing and a more than fit body that was well toned. You could see it perfectly; seeing as she was naked. That didn't seem to bother her at all. And besides, no one was around to see her.

Eventually she came to a dead end. She stopped but looked around, seeing another pathway feet above the air. Using her muscular legs she jumped, grabbing the resin on the walls to help keep her there. It wasn't long before she was running again on two feet.

She was running normally when all of a sudden something came out from the shadows. It leapt at her, silver fangs bared to kill. The woman was too alert though. She braced herself for the black creature and using her strength and its momentum, swung it over her shoulder.

It crashed to the ground, but the fight wasn't over yet. It whipped its long spear-pointed tail under her to which she fell. A mighty leap from its hind legs lead it on top of her, pinning her down with its huge claw-like hands and its weight. Underneath the human woman grunted and tried to shove the creature aside.

"_I win."_ The weird animal remarked. A smile seemed to play on its eyeless face.

The woman chomped at its arm, but not too hard. "Fat chance!" she playfully retorted.

The xenomorph hissed lightly, like its kind would do. He got off of the woman and sat beside her in a pose much like a sitting cat. His tail waved behind him as he watched her.

"_Saleta, Mother wants to see you."_ He told her.

"Right now?" she asked. She sat up. "Do you know why?"

He lightly shook his head. _"She just said she wanted to speak with you. She wanted to see you very soon, so shall I take you?"_

Saleta stood up. "Thanks Q'rin. I thought you had hunting duties?"

Q'rin gracefully got on all fours, looking at his sister. _"Mother said to bring you to her first. It won't be a big deal."_

Saleta smiled. "Alright!" Without hesitating further she leapt onto her brother's back. It was always a joy to ride on her siblings. They moved so much faster than her, and the way they moved, their flexibility…it was amazing. She held onto the spines on his back and leaned down against him. His cool, soft, leather-like skin felt good against her face.

As soon as she got on he took off. He bounded through the resin corridors, keeping low to the ground on all fours. Saleta's short-cut hair lightly waved against the speed Q'rin was going at. She lifted her head to see where they were going. An abandoned elevator shaft was up ahead. It would lead them to the lowest level of the building. As soon as Q'rin reached the edge of the flooring, he leapt down the shaft and used the walls to run down. Saleta could feel her stomach churning from the movement of sinking lower. It was exhilarating.

As soon as he reached the bottom he sped off again. They were deeper into the hive now. Thicker resin was everywhere and the place was very warm. The temperature didn't bother Q'rin. It was just right for him. Saleta on the other hand was used to it, but not fully. This was one of the reasons she did not wear clothes; it was always hot. She breathed deeper from the heat. Still, the black xenomorph moved on.

Eventually they reached their Mother. She had her own private location within the hive. Normally eggs would surround her, but in her domain her children would retrieve the newly made eggs and bring them to a different area. That was so Saleta could see her Mother in safety.

Right now three others of her children stood by the Queen. They were attending her every wish and praising her. No eggs had to be taken care of. It had been that way for a long time. Their Mother still stayed where she was since she made this research center her home. This was _her_ Royal Chamber.

Q'rin slowly approached with Saleta on his back. The others of their kind looked and hissed welcomes. Their Mother said nothing, she merely smiled.

"_**Thank you, Q'rin. Now, go to your duties."**_ She ordered. Her child bowed his head as Saleta got off of him. Just like that he sped off, leaving the human woman with her adopted family.

The Queen smiled warmly at her child. _**"Saleta, love, come here. The rest of you may go."**_

The blonde woman approached her and with the larger one's help mounted on her Mother's shoulder. She immediately cuddled and rubbed against her large and crowned head. She always saw her Mother, at least once a day, but she always reminded her how much she loved her.

"How are you today?" she asked, smiling.

"_**Tired, as usual. Aging is not an easy process."**_ She answered.

"You still have us, Mother."

"_**And I am happy for that. You are my only daughter Saleta, and you are the most loving of my children."**_ The Queen praised.

Saleta smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. It was a sad smile. She looked to her highness with a mix between joy and sorrow. "I may be, but I am the most deformed."

The Queen tilted her head more to the young woman. _**"What do you mean?"**_

"Mother, why am I so different from the others? I'm a runt, I have hair, and I don't look like you or anyone. I have white skin, not black, and I have no tail. Why?" she begged with her green eyes for an answer.

She stayed quiet for a few moments. _**"Does it matter that you are different? Your brothers and I love you for who you are. Where would I be without my beloved daughter?"**_ She snuggled her snout into her child. _**"It doesn't matter how you look. You are one of us. We are family. We all help the hive."**_

"But I don't do as much as everyone else, Mother." Saleta stated. "I don't have the skills. I merely help the newborns, which there haven't been any in two years. I feel…alone, Mother. Isn't there someway I can help?"

"_**You forget that you aid me too." **_The black delicate creature said. _**"I am dying Saleta. But eventually, when the humans come again, a new Queen shall be born. You shall rule with her. She will produce the offspring, you will order them. You are my oldest child, and you are my most fitting. I am relying on you to take my place. You belong here."**_

The woman bowed her head. "I know that Mother. I will do as you wish."

"_**Saleta, there is one more matter I must discuss with you."**_ At this she looked back up to her Queen.

"_**Humans are not coming, but my instinct tells me that something will be here soon. I want you to stay in the deepest parts of the hive for the next few days."**_ She instructed.

"Mother…for once may I please aid the others? I can keep a lookout; they can't fit in some of the old humans' remains." Saleta asked. "I would love to help drive this invader away for once."

"_**Your place is within the hive, not out of it."**_ The Queen stated with more sternness. _**"I want you here."**_

Saleta lowered her head. Whatever Mother said, whatever Mother ordered, was done. There were no questions asked. She knew best.

"Yes," she muttered a response.

"_**You may go."**_

With her permission she jumped off of her Mother. She didn't look back as she started to run. Why was her Mother so protective of her? Sure, she was the only other female in the whole hive, but why? It was nearly time for dinner to be served and then she would sleep. All she had to do was wait for Q'rin to return.

As the Queen watched her adopted daughter go, another of her kin approached her.

"_Mother, humans won't be coming, will they?"_ he asked. _"How will we keep the hive living on if there are no humans anymore?"_

"_**It's true that no humans have entered here for two years. They have given up on us. But Saleta is my daughter, and she will keep the hive living on. I spoke the truth. She will rule over the next generation." **_She looked to her child. _**"Go and see if the hunting party has returned. I'm feeling hungry."**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Back off, that's mine!" Saleta shouted. She grabbed for an animal organ before one of the xeno's took it.

At least five of them, excluding herself, were surrounded around one carcass of a deer. The mammal was no more, but it was torn to shreds, the blood splattered everywhere. But the black creatures were sure to clean it all up. They hissed and growled for the food, some taking what they could and retreating away to eat in peace. But Saleta never did that. No, dinner time was play time.

She lunged her head into the ribs of the deceased animal. Her head came out with meat stuck firmly between her teeth and her whole face and the front of her short blonde hair covered in red blood. She stuffed the meat down her throat and didn't hesitate to get more. Beside her the xenomorph siblings were doing the same.

As she peered into the deer, she saw that the heart was still intact. She widened her eyes and licked her lips as she reached for it. Suddenly a large black hand grabbed the heart. Saleta's eyes followed it immediately and she saw Q'rin stuff it into his mouth.

"That was mine!" she growled. Not even a second later she pounced him and they started to wrestle. Some of their siblings cheered and hissed them on. These fits were never serious. No, just a way of family fun.

Q'rin bit into Saleta with his still bloody fangs. She let out a cry of pain, but threw him harshly against the ground. He backed off under her and he hissed in content. It was all just a game.

Saleta licked his silver teeth, tasting a mix of her blood and the deer's. She smiled too but got off him.

"I wanted that heart. It's the best part!" she whined and pouted her lips. "You're so mean."

"_Only to you, sister."_ He teasingly replied. _'Come on, that's it for tonight. The next hunt is tomorrow."_

They traveled around the hive until they came to their usual spot. Q'rin lay on the resin ground and Saleta followed. The short-cut blonde woman pressed against her brother, cuddling against him. He wrapped his sharp-tipped tail around her and placed an arm over her. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence.

"Q'rin…" Saleta finally broke the silence. "You don't mind me being…different, do you?"

He moved his head. _"That is a stupid question."_ He nuzzled her gently. _"I love you for who you are Saleta. I couldn't care less."_

"But Q'rin, I'm _too_ different. The deformities I have…the things I lack from the others…" she lowered her chin down. A tear slid down her cheek. "Sometimes I feel so alone…I don't look like the rest of you. Mother always leaves me out of helping. I-It hurts, even though I know I'm accepted."

Her brother lightly hugged her and nuzzled her more. _"I'm always here, Saleta. Mother just wants you to be safe. You __**are**__ her only daughter. She values you so much more than the rest of us."_ He lightly hissed in comfort.

"_You belong with us. There's no need to feel alone. I'm here; we all are."_

She nodded, whipping the few tears away. "I-If you say so Q'rin, I guess you're right. Thanks," she hesitated next. "A few more of us have passed away…How long do you think we'll have until Mother dies? What will we do next?"

"_Mother will give us instructions before she passes. She may have stopped producing eggs, but there are still many more that are fertilized. All we need are some proper hosts."_ He explained.

"But Mother grows weaker as each day progresses. I hope we'll be alright." Saleta murmured. She shut her eyes and curled into a ball against her brother. "Good night Q'rin."

**REVIEW. IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR **_**HEALTH!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
